I want Candy!
by SoLittleLove
Summary: Candy, Charlie's cousin. Charlie, Willy Wonka's heir. Willy Wonka, reclusive candymaker. Candy, the girl who might change everything. But what or who does Willy wants...candy or Candy? DeppWillyxOC Finally back on track!
1. I know a girl whose tough but sweet

AN: Forgive if Willy seems a little OCC throughout the story. And believe me, Candy shall not be a Mary-Sue!!!!Chapter 1: I know a girl whose tough but sweet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

" Candy, Candy, Candy! Say it with more...compassion. More love! More….feeling!"

" Ah, I've been as dramatic as I can, Mrs. Sundance! But it won't come out right."

" Miss Bucket, " the teacher smiled " try harder will you? The opening night is in two weeks! Your lines must be perfect. There shall be Talent scouts in the crowd."

The girl sighed " Maybe I don't want to act, Mrs. Sundance. Maybe I have bigger dreams."

" Bigger then being an world famous actress?" The teacher questioned " What could be bigger then that?"

" I want to do what Charlie does. I want to make candy everyone can enjoy." The girl grinned " I want to make people…happy. Truly and deeply, incandescently, overwhelmingly , freakishly , madly-"

" Happy, I know…." The teacher smiled at the girls dreams " Your cousin was lucky and you know my theory. Luck-"

" I know, I know. Luck only strikes once a family." The girl muttered under her breath " Odd theory-making, psycho-pants old lady."

" I know you don't want to think it's true. Your cousin just got lucky, that's all."

" Well, I believe that everything happens for a reason, people change so that you can learnt to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right." Candy smiled "You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. And I still think your a odd theory-making, psycho-pants old lady."

" Miss Bucket, I suggest you take your leave. " The teacher fumed " Now."

" Gladly….." the girl smiled " I'll see you tomorrow."

" Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" The girl slowly nodded " Why don't you take the day off? You could use some social interaction with people your age. Meet some new friends, find a boy, fall in love. Don't hole up in your room like you always do."

" Yeah, yeah. Same old song and dance." The girl sighed " People my age are stupid and the boys are selfish, womanizing, son of a bi-"

" Language, Miss Bucket!" The teacher exclaimed " Language…"

" Not to mention boring, rude, egotistical, primitive, immoral, barbaric and oh, did I say boring already?"

" Not every guy can be a price charming, Candy. You need to lower your standards a bit."

" I'm not asking for yucky price charming, I just want adventure. And if I lower my standards anymore, I'll end like my mother."

" Just you watch yourself. Your going to fall and your going to fall hard, Candice Bucket."

" Until then, your stuck with me" Candy grinned madly ".Goodbye and good luck with the newbie's , Mrs. Sundance."

Candice 'Candy' Quentin Bucket spun on her heels and skipped out the door.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mrs. Loony Sundance in there has a major bad case of schizophrenia."

As the girl walked down the steps of the collage, she sighed once again. The snow drifted down gracefully and coated her strawberry-blonde hair with white. Her deep blue eyes where weary and bloodshot from her long days work. Unlike the other students walking down the steps in their designer winter coats and snow boots, her hand-made purple jeans and her worn-out violet coat clung to her small body, but not protecting her from the harsh, cold wind. Her plain white sneakers left rather small imprints on the ground.

" Stupid winter wonderland...." She muttered solemnly.

She let out a exaggerated sigh, white surrounding her face as the breath came out. She readjusted the light purple messenger bag on her left shoulder. After that, she pulled her white shirt back over slightly scarred stomach. She smiled as she took out her cell phone. The annoying blue light told her it was almost midnight.

" Everyday it's the same old system. Get up, go to work, endure another meeting, Then, I walk on over to the collage of doom and get reprimanded for not saying my bloody lines right. I come home only to see what a mess I've left." The girl said to herself earning her weird looks " What?!?!? Never seen a girl talked to herself before? Scoot!"

The students and bystanders quickly dispersed " Oh, yeah. Fear me! Fear me and my purple jacket of DOOM!!!!"

After fifteen minutes of walking around the town, she reached a small apartment complex. Walking up the staircase, she stopped at the third level and proceed to walked down the long hallway. She came to a stop at room number three-twenty-two, a plain white door. Pulling out her keys, she struggled to juggled her books and cell phone in her left hand and open the door with the right. When she finally got the door open, she threw her books down in anger.

" Stupid books…." she mumbled to herself. The clock struck midnight as Candy sighed " Happy twenty-six birthday, Candy. Now tell me did you get everything you wanted? Oh, really? You didn't, did you?"

Candy looked around her apartment. Clothes where strung about the room. She didn't which where clean and which where dirty. Cartons of Chinese take-out where piled on to her coffee table. Grimly, Candy walked over to her sofa and pulled a battered and old book out of the cushions. She plopped down on the broken couch and opened the book up to the first page.

" Ah, Jane Austen. My one and only friend." She said to herself " Let's see what Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are up to today.…"

- Other side of town; One-thirty pm; Wily Wonk's Chocolate Factory; Bucket's house-

" Mom!" Charlie yelled as her ran through the door " Mom, we've got a problem!"

" What is it , Charlie." His mom said frantically " Spit it out, boy!"

" C-Candy's-….." Charlie panted " Aunt Thelma! She disowned Candy and she living in a dumpy apartment downtown and it's her birthday tomorrow! She's al by herself! She needs a better place to stay and a family! She shouldn't be left on hr own! She'll trip and fall and break her legs and stuff! Mom, we must do something!"

Willy Wonka, who was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Charlie's arrival, smiled.

" Candy? I like candy…..Wait? Whose Candy?" He asked.

" She's Charlie's older cousin. They've always have been really close every since Charlie was born. " Mr. Bucket sighed " Charlie, what can we do?"

Charlie turned to look at Willy. He smiled innocently at the mentor. Willy's eyes searched the room, avoiding eye contact with all the Buckets. All the eyes in the room where set on him. He thought maybe he could ignore their gazes. That plan, however, failed when Grandma Georgina spoke up.

" My Grandbaby is always looking out for Charlie. Her names Candy, you know?" Grandma Georgina sighed " Mr. Wonka, you would really like her. She smells like peanuts. Like you!"

" Please, Mr. Wonka. I don't want her to be alone, especially this close to Christmas.." Grandpa Joe spoke up.

" She won't cause anymore problems then Charlie." Grandma Josephine sighed "She's a good kid.."

" Dance Dance!! Party pants!"

" What?"

" Mr. Wonka, please? I care about her so much.."

Willy, sighed knowing he had been beat by the Buckets, one and all " Where exactly does she live?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. She smell like peanuts!

-1Yay! Update, finally!

Chapter 2: She smell like peanuts!

" From the top now! From the top!" Mrs. Sundance shouted above the crowd " Miss Bucket?"

"Yeah?" Candy asked.

"Pay attention, please."

" Oh, uh, right." Candy cleared her throat "Come, gentle night, — come, loving black brow'd night, Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of Heaven so fine. That all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun."

" There you go! Perfection!" Mrs. Sundance praised " Oh! I've kept you all longer then needed, I suppose. Off you go!"

That being said, Candy grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair and bolted out the door. Pushing past a gaggle of giggling girls, Candy slid not so gracefully on a patch of ice. The already giggling girls cackled as Candy struggled to stand up. After her struggle, Candy looked down at her legs. Blood trickled down her knees and seeped into her pants.

" Ah, bloody…knees." Candy sighed.

" Well, I guess I'll give a seven for landing.." A voice spoke behind her, as Candy straightened her jeans " But it would have been fantastic if you had broken a bone."

" Ah, my dearest cousin, Jolene." Candy sighed " Pleasantly pleasant as always."

The tall, skinny redhead laughed " After all these years, it's still hard to believe that someone as beautiful as me is related to…you."

" You know what the say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye." Candy chuckled, pushing past the designer-jeans-clad Bucket.

" Candice, my poor naïve cousin. It seems to me that your still bitter towards me. Why is that, pray tell?"

" I don't know maybe it's because you caused my mother to kick me out of my house. Maybe it's because for some reason, my mother likes you better." Candy snapped.

" Well, maybe if you weren't such a…." The girl was cut off by a horn honking " That's my ride. Thomas is taking me to that wonderful Cafe he tried to take you once."

" Well, you better be prepared for the worst date of your life."

Jolene scoffed as she walked in the other direction. Candy stood still for a moment. As the footsteps faded into the darkness behind her, she set onwards towards her home. Coming around the corner, she stopped and slowly lifted her head up to look above her.

The Chocolate Factory towered over her, casting a shadow over in the last minutes of sunlight. Smoke wafted from the tall chimneys. The smell of chocolate was drifting through the small opening in the door .

Candy squeaked as her movements ceased " Small opening through the door?!?!?"

Candy craned her neck to see why 'said' door was open. After many failed attempts, Candy sighed and continued her journey home. As she started to walk away, she felt something wrap itself around her waist. Expecting the worse, Candice slowly turned her head towards the object.

" Charlie?"

Charlie smiled " I was just on my way to see you, Candy! I've got excellent news for you!"

Charlie began to pull Candy back towards the factory, smiling as he tugged on Candy's purple sweater. Candy stumbled along behind him, tripping on her own feet. As the came back to the factory, Charlie lightly pushed Candy through the gates

" W-why are we going into the factory?" Candy asked.

Charlie continued to push Candice towards the doors. Frantically, she tried to break away from his grasp, but the weakness of her being got the best of her. Feeling his cousin's discomfort, Charlie loosened his grip. Candy use this as an advantage and pulled her hand away. Rubbing her wrist, they came to a stop outside the factory doors.

" Did Timmy fall in the well?" Candy shook Charlie by the shoulders " Speak, Charlie boy! Where is Timmy?!?!?….That is the emergency right?"

"…Uh, no…" Charlie said " Not even close, Candy."

" Oh, okay then." Candy smiled "..Then what is it?"

Charlie's face lighten up instantly " You live all by yourself, don't you?"

Candy look at him through narrowed eyes " Yes…."

" And your mom kick you out, right?"

" Thanks for reminding me, Chars….." Candy sighed " How did you find that out?"

Your dentist told me…He's like you dentist and therapist." Charlie grinned

" Well, yeah. Don't change the subject!" Candy protested.

" Uh, you really shouldn't mumble. I can't hear a word your saying."

Charlie grinned as he spun him and Candy around. Candy's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. A tall, lean man stood in a long deep purple coat with a equally purple top hat on his reddish brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes past the abnormally large white sunglasses. Of course she knew exactly who this strange man was.

" Y-Your Willy Wonka?!?" She shouted " Oh my goodness, Willy freaking Wonka!"

Willy flinched at Candy's elevated tone. He looked over the young girl in front of him, who was currently shouting at her younger cousin. She was no taller then 5'7 and couldn't weigh less then 120 pounds. She had blond hair that was spilling over her shoulders and curled at the bottom. Her bangs where kept in a light purple headband.

Her face was heart shaped and pale, except the two small red blushes on her high cheeks. She wore a plain purple sweater and plain blue jeans. What caught his eye was her jacket. It seemed to be made out of….candy wrappers. Wonka Candy wrappers, no less.

Willy cleared his throat and the cousins arguing ceased " Good evening, Star shine! The earth says hello!"

Candy raised a eyebrow at the candy maker. She turned to Charlie " He's Willy Wonka…"

Charlie smiled "Of course he is.."

Willy quickly extended her gloved hand " I greet you warmly by the hand…" He retraced slowly as Candy stared at the hand.

" Uh, Chars? What's- uh, what's going on here?" Candy asked her cousin nervously.

" Candy!" Charlie smiled " Your going to live with us! In the Chocolate Factory!"

Candy's eye widened as Charlie continued " Isn't that great? Now you be safe twenty-four-seven!"

" Charlie, is that really necessary? I mean I'm 26 years old."

" Yes, but not ever 26 year old has a mother like yours."

" Well, we mustn't dilly or dally." Willy spoke walking back towards the doors.

Candy stood there, replaying the events in her head. Charlie, Willy Wonka, weird sayings, awkward handshakes, and housing arrangement.

" Candy!" Charlie yelled waving his hands in the air.

Candy walked towards the door where Charlie and Willy stood. She walked into through door and stood behind Charlie as she looked around.

" Here, Candy let me take you coat for you." Charlie smiled

" Thank you kindly…" Candy said, still bewitched by the large room.

" How…How do you like it here….so far?" Willy asked as he appeared beside her.

" It's…I can't find any words to say. It's grand, stupendous, all-around brilliant even."

Willy felt pride surge within him " Well, this is hardly the best part of my factory, of your new home."

Candy laughed " Only I would be impressed by a foyer in a factory.."

For the first time, Candy looked him in the , for his large glasses where discarded. His violet eye captured her blue ones and kept her gaze. She had seen green eyes, blue eyes, gray eyes, hazel eyes and even red eyes. But never, in her 21 years of capable thought had she seen violet eyes. The where different and she liked it.

Willy's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the blonde's blue eyes. He had seen blue eyes in his younger days. He had been rejected by blue eyes before. But these blue eyes held mystery, yet openness. Cruelty, yet humanity. They showed no mercy in torturing him, yet they showed forgiveness for their owners actions.

Charlie stared in wonder at the action going on between his mentor and his cousin. They seemed intrigued by one another. He didn't want _his_ cousin falling for _his _mentor…at least not yet. He cleared his throat loudly and the two broke eye contact right away.

Mrs. Bucket walked through doorway at the end of hall , carrying a basket of looked to be carrots. Upon seeing her niece in the other side, the basket dropped from her grip. As soon as the basket hit ground, the excited aunt was sprinting towards the girl.

" Auntie Bucket!" The girl embraced her favorite aunt.

" Oh my! Candice!" The Bucket cried " Look how you've grown! Hurry, we must tell the other Buckets!"

The mother, the son, the cousin and the candy maker rushed towards the chocolate room. As the hallway narrowed, that's when the chaos ensued.

The drama student and the candy maker's head collided. While Candy held her head, she stepped on Willy's foot. Willy bit back a curse as his toe throbbed. Candy shook the dizziness from her head, only to cause her hair to smack Willy in the face.

" You…You KLUTZ!" Willy yelled at Candice " Y-you dumb….Blonde!"

Candy fake gasped " Blonde!!!! What an astonishing comeback! Your nothing but a two-face, bloody, son of a-"

" Oh, the both of you stop it!" Mrs. Bucket

" He started it!"

" She started it!" Willy and Candy said in unison.

" At least I don't have a funny haircut!" Candy smiled

Willy gritted his teeth, trying not to unleashed a string of curses at the lady Slowly, the chocolatier walked through door, muttering. Candy's once narrowed eyes widened as her mind comprehend the surroundings around her. It was the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. Willy's harden expression softened as he heard a semi-girlish giggle behind.

" Wow! Charlie, this is amazing! I've never seen anything so amazing, extravagant, stunning, impressive!" Candy exclaimed " It's….What the crap is that?!?!"

The group turned to where Candy was pointing. A small orange man with green hair was carrying a large sphere. Charlie looked towards Candy and grinned.

" He's an Oompa Loompa." Charlie said.

Candy raised an eyebrow " A Noodle Puma?"

Willy scoffed " How could you get Noodle Puma from Oompa Loompa? Silly girl."

" I'm the silly one here? I'm not the one Loompas as housemates." Candy replied.

Willy sighed " They are not housemates, they are my workers. They're paid in cocoa beans."

" Forgive me for not knowing my Loompa-istory." Candy retored.

Mrs. Bucket and Charlie laughed as Willy walked ahead of the group. Candy follwed behind him, smiling smugly. Charlie looked up at Candy as he tugged on her hand.

" Candy?"

Candy looked down at her cousin with a smirk " Yes, love?"

" Don't be to rough on Mr. Wonka, please. He's really more like you then you know."

Candice blinked a few times before laughing quietly " I'll believe that when it happens!"

The group continued their journey around the nameless room. Candy stooped mid-stride and stared at large brown waterfall. Willy took this as a chance to sneak up behind the girl. Slowly he tapped her out of her chance, smiling at her scream.

" Impressive isn't it?" Willy boasted " The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall.."

" Extremely impressive, indeed." Candy agreed " I'm shocked Charlie never told me about this place."

Willy looked at her crossly " Maybe he didn't trust you with such a wonderful secret, hm?"

Candy glared " You know for second there, we were actually getting along."

Candy spun on her heel and walked slowly towards the rest of the group. Willy bit his lip as Charlie jumped onto Candy's back, laughing.

_' Maybe, just maybe, I could try to be friendly towards her. If not for me, then for Charlie……'_ Willy thought to himself '…_Wow, she does smell like peanuts.'_


	3. Finding Common Ground

-1

AN- I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated *hits self with plastic mullet* I'll try and EPICALLY succeed in updating! I swear on my copy of Corpse Bride!!!!

Also, the NEXT chapter will hopefully be longer then this thingy!

Chapter 3: Finding Common Ground

_ "There's never a hero in a battle of egos, there's never a winner of the quick draw." ~ Big & Rich_

Candy's P.O.V-

As I approached my auntie's house, I giggled when I saw the old shack I spent many years in as an child. My excitement grew as thought about my uncle and grandparents. I hadn't seen them since the day before Mr. Wonka sent out the golden tickets when I cam to drop off some cabbage I had genetically altered. Turns out you can't merge the DNA of a cabbage with steak. It moos and its frightening. Really _really_ frightening.

I looked over at Charlie, who was animatedly talking to Mr. Wonka. The candymaker himself was an enigma waiting to be discovered. He seemed nice enough, though a but off his rocker. I supposed that was what made him good at what he did. Besides, in this day and age, who wasn't slightly off.

I knew my fair share of people who were a bit wacky. Mrs. Sundance with her blabbing on my lack of a social life. Jolene and her lack of ability to comprehend that she's not the cat's meow.

I felt another burst of excitement inside when I heard the voices in the house. I took off running towards the shack, pushing past all the others. As I reached the door, I could feel that familiar and hated tingle in my head, the tightening of my chest and the heaviness of my limbs and eyelids. Cursing myself for being stupid, I did what I did every other time this happened.

I fainted on my Auntie's doorstep.

-End Candy's P.O.V-

Charlie and Mrs. Bucket had seen this coming as soon as she started running. It wasn't a rare occurrence and they had prepared a plan for moments like this. Willy Wonka on the other hand, wasn't aware of this plan.

Willy rushed forward and awkwardly attempted to help the younger girl off the ground "Miss Bucket! Are you alright?"

Candy, by then, was coming to and glared at Willy "Oh yea, I just thought I'd lie down and take a small nap."

The candy man tilted his head to the side " You should have just waited until you got inside, silly girl."

Candy's eye twitched and she stood up quickly "Look, Mr. Wonka, we both care Charlie a whole lot, so I suggest we both attempt to get along."

Willy stared blankly at the blonde in front of him "You're really weird…One moment your cursing my existence and next your wanting to be friends."

Candy held her hands up "No, no. I clearly said we 'attempt' to get along. I never said we had to be friends."

Willy stood there, staring at the girl "Well, in that case, I really hate chewing gum. It's gross. I see no purpose in chewing that blasted stuff!"

"It's gives you fresh breath idiot…" Candy raised her eyebrow "When I said 'get along' I meant we learn the miniscule but important things about each other. I don't care about your idea on chewing gum. Quite frankly, I don't care at all about anything your going to tell me. But, alas, I shall use my acting skills to pretend that I find every single word coming out of your mouth fascinating for Charlie."

Giving the candy maker a indignant huff, she opened the door and slammed it back shut. Mrs. Bucket and Charlie soon came walking up to Willy, who stood still in shock.

"Mr. Wonka? What's the matter?" Charlie pulled on his sleeve "Mr. Wonka?"

"She hurt my feelings…"

-Inside Bucket's House; Hours later-

Laughter resounded throughout the small house. Candy and Charlie sat on the far end of the Bucket's dining room table and Willy on the opposite side.

"Hahaha! Remember when Charlie had Candy convinced that Uncle Morris was a leprechaun?" Grandpa Joe exclaimed .

Candy pouted "Okay, first of all, he is short! Secondly, he has freakishly red hair! It was possible!"

Charlie giggled " Or that one time merged that cabbage with steak? That was soooo gross!"

Candy put down her drink and held her hands up "Yea, yea! I know that was a cornucopia of disturbing concepts!"

Grandma Georgiana smiled over at the blond girl "I remember when the day Charlie was born. Poor Candy didn't know what to do with herself. And when Charlie refused to burp for any of us, we'd have to call her over to do it."

Willy looked up at the younger girl who gently hugging the frail grandmother "Hmm….Well, hearing the softer side of Miss Bucket is wired. I had read a book once in my library-"

Candy's head shot up "You have a library?"

Grandma Josephine looked over at Willy "Candy absolutely loves book, Mr. Wonka. You should show her your library."

Willy looked up at the girl and surprised himself when he smiled " What do say, Miss Bucket? Care to accompany me?"

Candy nodded excitedly, quickly stood and rushed towards the door " Come on, Mr. Wonka!"

Willy found himself chuckling as he too stood as followed the girl to the Bucket's front door. Leading the way, he took Candy towards the Chocolate room's door.


	4. Candy in Wonderland Prt1

-1AN- Okay, I have no idea if Candy's life story is that of a mary-sues. If so, then forgive me, my lovely readers. And Willy's library looks like the Beast in 'Beauty and the Beast'. And pardon Willy's OOCness, .

Chapter 4: More about Candy

_'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked. 'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.' _

Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

Candice Quentin Bucket had always been somewhat of a bookworm. Everyday at school during lunchtime, she would sit down and read her to her little heart's desire. The nice librarian would bring her a new story to read every weekends. It was this that had got her into the community collage and kept her there on scholarship, much to her mother surprise.

She didn't know why her mother thought she was stupid. Her mother thought she was a lot of things about her, most bad. Every since her biological father left, her mother was always blaming her. Quite frankly, sometimes Candy blamed her too. She tried to help her mother through her farther departure, but it only ended in a fight. And when her mother met the man that would become her stepfather, she thought everything was peachy.

It was the point in Bonnie Bucket's life where the drugs and Jolene entered. She didn't what was worse, the drugs or her own cousin. When Jolene mother, Bonnie's sister, kick her out the age of 18 after catching her in a…indecent situation with a neighbor, Bonnie immediately took in her niece. Candy arrived home one day from high school to find the locks changed and a legal document stating the she had been disowned.

Every so often, usually when Uncle Bucket would persuade her mother to take her back in, she would move back into the small house she grew up in. She would only stay for a day at the most and a hour at the least. Rather her mother would insult her or Jolene would.

It was then when Candy was on her own. All alone, she looked high and low for a job and home. Imagine her luck when she found a job at a Dentist's office, a Doctor Wilbur Wonka. She made the connection immediately and quickly bonded with the man. She would bring newspaper clippings and wrappers from the new candy to him and he , in return, found her a small apartment in town with a view of the factory.

As Candy walked down the hallways with the other Wonka in her life, she could see the Willy obviously looked more like his mother. Whereas Dr. Wonka's face was a bit puffier, probably from age, Willy's was more defined. And while Dr. Wonka's eyes where brown, Willy's were almost violet in color. Dr. Wonka had often told her stories from Willy's childhood, including the day her ran away to follow his dream.

The young girl had been so wrapped up in her investigation if Willy's face, she hadn't notice that he had stopped and turned to face her. She ran straight into Willy's front and could feel herself falling down. As she braced for impact, as Charlie called it, she felt a strong hand reach out and grab her. She looked up at Willy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, where you earlier when I fell? That was the better time to catch me, moron."

Willy frowned "A simple 'thank you, Mr. Wonka' would have sufficed. Besides, I wasn't that one wandering about in Wonderland."

Candy impishly grinned "If I am Alice, then that makes you, my good fellow, the Mad Hatter."

Willy saw a opportunity to practice his new hobby of embarrassing this girl and stated "There is a entire following of people who think The Mad Hatter and Alice would be the prefect couple. Therefore, if what you say is true and you are Alice and I am the Hatter, then you might as well being saying that we are a couple, am I right?"

Candy frowned at the candy maker "I have been mistaken, maybe I'm Alice and your Tweedle-dum! Now, for heavens sake, where is the library?"

"Oh! It's right through these doors." Willy opened a set of ornate, blue doors. As Candy walked through, her eyes widened at the vast array books in the tall, grand bookcases. She could see a fireplace with a fire blazing within it's hearth. Candy was, in lack of creative words, awestruck.

"This…"She said spinning around to face Willy "is you library? It's…enormous! It's bigger then the entire auditorium at school! Including backstage! Where did you find all these books?"

Willy looked proudly at his collection "In my travels. It had become a habit to collect as many books from every place I visited."

Candy made a weird noise in her throat "Obviously, you travel a lot. Your very lucky Mr. Wonka."

Candy walked towards a chair sitting next to the fire. It was a light purple color, with gold roses stitched onto the arm rest. It was rather large with a gold frame. She ran her fingers across the stitching. Willy walked up from behind her, twirling his cane.

"Miss Bucket, you are allowed come here anytime. The Factory is your home now, so you free to wander about on your own. And this can be your chair even!"

Candy looked up at him "Thank you, Mr. Wonka. This is such a wonderful chair… So very… purple. I love the color purple. It reminds me of grapes and I do very much love grapes."

"A common trait you and your grandmother share, I assume." Willy smirked

"Ever since I was little." Candy looked towards the first bookshelf, talking to herself, musingly "Maybe I'll start with geography…But then again psychology is always fascinating…Oh, but look at those cookbooks!"

Willy smiled softly at the girl. As she continued ramble to herself, Willy slowly slipped out the library and back towards the Buckets small shack.

~Candy P.O.V~

So many books, all about so many different things, all from so many different places that I'll never get to see. From America to Sweden to Asia, all about the different culture and food. The psychology books talked about things I've never heard of. As I continued looking, I came across a childhood favorite of mine, "Alice in Wonderland".

I turned around to tell Mr. Wonka a story of youth. I was mildly, and I'll repeat, mildly disappointed to see he had taken his leave. Just something about that man interested me. He was a like riddle, with a conundrum center, wrapped in a chocolate enigma coating. Whoa, I've spent to much time in a candy factory already.

I sighed happily as I took the book to my newly designate chair. It felt like a dream, a silky, purple dream. I opened the book up and soon was lost in the story, not noticing as the time flew by. Soon I could feel my eyelids drop down as I drifted off to sleep.

~Candy's Dreamland~

_Candy stood outside Mr. Wonka's office, fishing through her strangely watch shaped purse for her keys. She was wearing a lilac purple knee-length dress with puffy sleeves and a snow white apron on over it. As she walked down the steps, she heard rustling in a random bush that appeared suddenly in front of her. Candy stepped closer to the bush and kicked it with her black mary-jane shoes. _

_ Squealing softly, she watched as the bush rustled and a interesting sight to behold appeared._

_ "Oh, dear! Oh, my! I'm terribly late!" Candy's eyes widened as she watch Grandpa Joe, dressed in a white rabbit costume, crawled out from underneath the bush "Oh, my! Oh, dear! I'm very, very late!"_

_ The Grandpa Joe rabbit started hopping towards a tree that had magically appeared. He took out a pocket watch, tapped it with his paw a few time and shoved the watch back into his waistcoat. Candy gasped loudly as her grandpa disappeared down a hole._

_ "Grandpa Joe! Wait, where are you going and why are you dressed as a white rabbit?" Candy shouted across the way._

_ Candy ran towards the area where her grandpa had gone and was met only with rabbit hole "Curious and curiouser…" she said leaning forwards toward the hole, not noticing the ground bellow her crumbling. As she leaned even further, the ground finally gave in, sending Candy down the hole screaming. Blurs of colors flew past her as she continued falling down the rabbit hole. She watched as a piano came hurling towards, screaming as it barley missed her head. _

_ She flew by doors that stood upright on their own, tea set floating in mid-air, and rocking chairs rocking as if someone was sitting in it. As she kept falling, she could see a bright white light ahead of her. The light was getting closer and closer. Putting her arms above her head, she braced her self for impact-_

~ End of Dream-

Candy could feel herself being shaken awake "Candy! Candy, wake up! Your dreaming! It's just a dream! You not falling."

Candy gasped as she shot up in the chair and came face-to-face with a greatly concerned Charlie and a semi-concerned Mr. Wonka behind him "Candy, what were you dreaming about? You were screaming and flailing your arms everywhere!"

Breathing hard, Candy didn't want to relive the nightmare portion of her dream. Candy looked up at Charlie and stared laughing "Funniest thing I will ever see, Char, Grandpa Joe in a waistcoat and rabbit ears, carrying around pocket watch. Dream or no dream, dead serious."

Charlie stared at his cousin "You surely must have gone mad while in here, Candy."

Candy stood up and closed the book "Yes, I have gone absolutely mad. Straight up crazy. Bonkers even. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Wonka?"

"Oh, absolutely mad indeed, Miss Bucket." He said taking the book from her hand, holding it so the title showed "Mad as a Hatter."

Candy smiled so softly, Willy hardly noticed it on her lips, But as he did, his pale cheeks turned red. Clearing his throat, he started walking towards the exit again, muttering something about something in the inventing room needing fixed. Looking confused and dejected, Candy asked Charlie "What is up with that man, Chars? He so…so…."

Charlie gagged "Gosh, I swear, if you saw dreamy, or hot, or whatever adjective you females could use to describe Mr. Wonka , I will puke and then pass out in my own vomit."

Candy glared down at her little cousin, trying to seem intimidating. Charlie raised his eyebrow and Candy soon was laughing "Shut up, Charlie."

Candy softly punched her cousin in the arm "Besides, I was going to say strange, confusing. One minute, it is as if though he hates me, can't stand to even look at me. Next he's joking with me and smiling at me."

"So…He's kinda like you, then?" Charlie said "You treat people differently every time you see them."

"Me and Mr. Wonka are not similar. We're polar opposites!" Candy snapped "You should at least know that by now…"

Charlie chuckled "You are such a contradiction."

"Your face, Chars…Your face."


	5. The Gobstopper analogy

I want to apologize for the delay in updates for this story. Like, sincerely apologize. I lost inspiration for the story and had to get another one started just to get it back. -Sad Love is sad :(-

~I want Candy!~

Chapter 5: The Gobstopper analogy

* * *

_**~So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl~ **_

_**Trading Yesterday**_

"One banana, two banana, three banana, four." I sang to myself as I walked towards the front door of the factory "Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more."

"Candy?" I screamed as Willy appeared behind me out of nowhere "Oh, did I scare you?"

I turned around and glared " Nope, that's just how the song goes, Willy. You know, four bananas make a bunch and so do many more. Then you scream. It's all the rage in America. They call it screamo…I think."

Willy glared back at me "Where are you even going at five in the morning? Is the annual witch convention back in town?"

"Ha-ha, all have you know, I'm going to work. 'Cause I have a real job, outside the factory. " I told the candy-man "I'll make sure to tell you dad about that comment, too."Why did I tell him that?

I turned around to leave when I felt Willy grabbed my hand "You know my f-father?"

I looked back at him "Um, yea. I've worked for him longer then you've know Charlie. Probably about 9 years. Got the job at 18 and I'm 26 now. "

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

I looked down at his hand that was still clasping mine. I couldn't stop the blush from rising up. I pulled my hand out of his grasp quickly and walked to the door, opening before saying "You never asked me."

* * *

-5 hours later; Wilbur Wonka's Dentistry Office-

"Hello, thank you for calling. How may I help you?" I answered the phone" Oh, hello Mrs. Carson. Yes, your appointment is at one-thirty this evening. Of course ma'am, I tell Dr. Wonka right away. Have a wonderful day too, Mrs. Carson. Say hi to Lola for me."

I hung up the phone and walked towards my boss's open door. I leaned on the frame and knock gently. Mr. Wonka looked up and smiled "Ah, Candy, dear do come in."

I walked in and sat down "Mrs. Carson called toady asking to be sedated while she has her tooth removed."

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot she had a appointment today." Dr. Wonka chuckled " And you're taking off early, right?"

I nodded my head "Yes, Dr. Wonka."

He was quiet for a moment before smirking lightly at me "I just got off the phone with my son. He told me your living with him."

I groaned, laying my head in my hands, knowing where this was going. For years, Dr. Wonka tried to convince me that I would be a good wife for his enigmatic son, even before they reunited there was the constant badgering of the absurd idea "Dr. Wonka, your son is ten years my senior, He's rude, extremely annoying and completely mad! Insane, even! And I am not living with your son, I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle, who happen to live with him in his equally insane candy factory. Of all the rotten ideas a man could think, whatever it is you thinking takes the crown!"

Dr. Wonka laughed, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing bell of the front door. I stood up and walked out to the foyer "Hello, Welcome to Dr- Oh dear gods above."

_"Speak of the devil and he'll appear." _There was the younger Wonka, dressed in his normal fashion, standing at the receptionist desk, smirking at my obvious anger "_The little jerk is smirking at me! Of all the days he could of chosen to visit his father! Gah, why did I tell him I worked here?"_

Dr. Wonka walked into the room and Willy's smirked died down "Ah, Willy my boy! There you are!"

"Good afternoon, d-d-d…Sir." Willy stuttered "Good afternoon, Candice."

I narrowed my eyes at the candy maker, wishing nothing good to him _"Now ,Candice, it's that really the thoughts you should bestow on a man who took you in?" _Shut up, inner thoughts! Your conniving guilt trips will not work one me! That man is a nuisance, a barbarian, a...a- _"A good man, who cares enough for your cousin, that he let you, a stranger, live in his sanctuary" _…Shut up, inner thoughts…

"Candy? Candy? Candy!" I shook the thoughts from my head. Dr. Wonka and Mr. Wonka both were looking at me strangely "Isn't time for you to take your leave?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is." I grabbed my purse and my worn out book of the front desk "Alright, you're remembering Mrs. Carson appointment?"

"Yes, Miss Candy." The doctor answered "I've got it covered."

"Okay." I was halfway to the door, before turning back around "And you're remembering Mr. Baxter's root canal, right?"

"Yes, Miss Candy."

"And what about-"

Dr. Wonka cut me off "Yes, yes, yes. Now go, before I fire you."

I let out a squeak and bolted out the door, but not before adding "Timmy Destin's file on your desk! Okay, bye."

* * *

-Willy's P.O.V-

I watched Candy as she left my father office. She didn't seem happy to see me, but of course, she never really was. There was just something about me that angered her to no end and there was something about her that intrigued me, but irritated me also. I looked over at my father, who was smiling ever so slightly. Curious, I asked him why he was smiling.

He smiled wider "I have known Miss Candy for nine long years, my boy, and while may seem cold and heartless, she just a little girl in a woman body."

My father sat back down at his desk, motioning for me to sit across from him. Sighing, he continued on "Candy…She is like that one candy of yours. A…Gobstopper, right?"

"A gobstopper?" I questioned "How is she like a gobstopper?"

He looked up at me through the top of his glasses "If you work at it, day by day, little by little, you can get to the soft center of her heart. But first, you must rid yourself of all the beginning layers. No matter how hard the task may seem."

I sat there, digesting all this, seemingly new information. Candy had a soft side? _"Yes, idiot, she does. You've seen it before." _I have? When was this moment?_ "The first day you meet her. You could see the care for her family in her eyes._

My father laughed loudly, startling me out of my thoughts "Willy, my son, have I told about the one time Miss Candy and I tried to bake a cake? It was a complete disaster, flour and eggs everywhere! But since then, she has some how made it into a tradition for us. Although, she has gotten quite better at baking. Perhaps, maybe one day, you can join us in this tradition also."

I soon took my leave from my father office. Along the way home, I thought about everything my father said to me that day. The way he spoke of Candy, it was almost like she was his child and not me. You could hear the pride in his voice, the care and compassion, when he spoke of her. It made my blood boil at the thought.

* * *

_**-And oft, my jealousy shapes faults that are not.-  
William Shakespeare**_


	6. Bonding, we are

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka or any other Willy Wonka related item/person/place/concept either. If I did, I hide him from the plethora of rabid fan girls that would be outside my house…You know, for his safety ;).

PS- This chapter has a small bit of offensive language. :P Not too much, but enough to warrant the teen rating I suppose,

* * *

Chapter 6: Bonding, we are.

* * *

"**The bonds that unite another person to our self exist only in our mind."**

**Marcel Proust **

Candy walked along the empty street, kicking the clumps of snow under her feet. It was odd for there not to be anyone out at this time of day. Usually, the streets were bustling with kids getting out from school, running home to tell their mums and dads about everything the learned today in school, showing them the crappy macaroni art they concocted in art that parents seemed to love. She came to a stop outside the school's courtyard, opened the gate and walked into the old school building. She walked to the class where her cousin should be waiting.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt Charlie's arm around her waist "Hello, Char, how was school today?"

Charlie's eyes lit up "I drew a wrapper for me and Willy's new candy!"

I mocked a stern glare at him "You mean that instead of focusing on your schooling, you spent your hours doodling?"

"Erm..Well…" He said nervously "You see…"

Candy cut him off by laughing "I'm only kidding you, Char. Come on, let's get you home."

"Oh, can we please stop by the ice cream parlor? I'm parched, famished even!"

Candy looked down at her cousin as she raised a eyebrow "Doesn't the school feed you?"

"Have you seen the food here! It's looks like science experiment. Yesterday, Jimmy Hillman was sent home early after eating the school lunch. He said he felt like a bomb had gone off in his stomach."

Candy rolled her eyes "Jimmy is also lactose intolerant and yesterday's lunch was Macaroni and cheese. Heavy on the cheese."

"Nonetheless, I'm still hungry." Charlie whined "Please, Candy. You'll be my favorite cousin."

"Alas! the small discredit of a bribe Scarce hurts the lawyer, but undoes the scribe." Candy said with a dramatic wave of her hand, before grinning "Besides, how many other cousin's do you have to choose from?"

"Good point."

As Candy and Charlie walked down the cobblestone pathway to the parlor, a voice from behind called out Candy's name. The duo both stopped dead in their tracks and slowly spun around. Candy let out a groan as Charlie looked at the man approaching them with a little apprehension.

He wasn't the tallest man, but what he lacked in height he made up for in looks. He had short, almost buzz cut, sandy brown hair. His face a mix of boyish and mannish, with blue/grey eyes and a goofy grin on his face. Candy's face turned sour and she glared at the new man.

"Candy! There you are. I've been looking for you!" The man said with smile. He walked over to the two and ruffled Charlie's hair "How's it going, kid?"

As Charlie fixed his hair, Candy looked solemnly at the man "Alright then, Thomas…Why exactly were you looking for me?"

The man's grin faded "Babe, I was wrong. I don't want to be with Jolene, I want to be with you! Please forgive me!"

Candy stood silently, fake thinking, before curtly replying "Ahhh….Let's see, no."

Thomas's eyes narrowed "Shit, Candy, why the bloody hell not? I apologized, didn't I?"

Candy only took three seconds to appear right in his face, poking him the chest with every word "Okay, first of all, don't you ever….EVER…Used such profanities as that in front of my cousin. Secondly, you never really apologized and third: If you ever raise your voice at me again, I have a uncle with a gun and a shovel, and I doubt you'd be missed by anyone in town."

Thomas pushed her hand away and backed up "Okay, fine then. But, you know what, Candy, that was your last chance to be with me. So don't expect me to come running back to your arms, crazy."

Thomas walked away, occasionally looking behind his shoulder to glare at Candy, who in return cover her younger cousin's eyes and gave the man a rude gesture. Charlie paused her hand off his eyes an looked up at her "Is that….Him?"

Candy's face was still sour, but her eyes were, if only a little, misty "Yeah…"

* * *

"Of all the ill-gotten men in the world, I gave myself to...to _him_. No not _him_, IT! " I yelled to my aunt "Why am I such a bloody idiot?"

My aunt stroked my hair gently "Shush, shush my love. You're not a idiot, Candy. You thought he was the one. He promised you splendid things and you were young. He took advantage of you in your moment of weakness."

"And now, here I am, making a complete and utter hypocrite of myself crying over some guy! God, I hate myself so much right now!"

Uncle Bucket looked up from his newspaper "Don't say that, Candice. If you cousin were to walk in and hear you, he'd be crushed. Besides, everyone makes mistakes, it's part of life."

I let out a agitated grunt "I…I just want to …Hit him really, really hard."

Grandpa George looked up at me "I'll do it for you. Just get me up and….WHAM! Straight in the nose! AND ANOTHER WHAM! Right in the boy's testicles!"

"Dad! Your language, please!" My aunt yelled. I laughed and walked over to hug the man, silently thanking him.

I heard the door open behind me, and, thinking it was Charlie, I didn't bother to straighten out of my bending position, until I head a faint cough and a rather painful sounding "Oh my…"

I spun around to see Mr. Wonka staring at me, or rather where my backside had been "Were you just staring at my arse?"

Mr. Wonka blushed and my aunt yelled at me again. Mr. Wonka fixed his hat and said " I was not meaning to, Miss Bucket. Butt…Er, I mean, you have to understand that from my position it was the first thing I saw. Rather I liked it or not… Which I didn't…"

"No, no, no. That's not true! You could've looked foreword, not down! Who walks into a room and looks down?"

"Who bends over in front of a door in the first place?" Willy responded, placing his hands on his hips.

I scoffed "Don't put you hands on your hips like a girl and who walks into a house without knocking?"

"It's my factory! And I shall do what I please!" After he said this, I lunged at him. And luckily for him, my uncle caught and held me back. After a little struggling, I gave up my fight and groaned. I slowly took deep breath in order to calm myself down.

Rubbing my face, I glared at Wonka "Peace cannot be achieved through violence, it can only be attained through understanding."

Willy raised a eyebrow at me " Ralph Waldo Emerson…Very nice. I'm surprised you even know who he is, let alone able to quote him.".

"Augh! You little son of a … Urgh!" I threw my arms up in defeat and stalked out of the house, making sure to slam the door on my way out. I had never been so mad in my life. And that's saying something.

* * *

Willy's P.O.V-

* * *

When she slammed the door, I was sure the whole house would collapse. I didn't understand why she was so angry, had I said something insulting?

"Willy? Come here…" Grandma Josephine beckoned me. I walked closer and knelt down to her level "Your top hat reminds me of a drawing Candy drew when she was eight. It was a purple dragon eating chocolate. She always enjoy chocolate, especially Wonka chocolate. And dragonflies, those blasted devils."

I didn't understand what she was talking about, but Grandpa Joe interpreted it for me "What she means to say is that you have always been…sort of role model to Candy. Her and Charlie would stay up late, pretending that they worked in you factory. Perhaps, you should be little nicer to her."

I tilted my head to the side "When have I ever been 'not nice' to her?"

Grandpa George scoffed "Perhaps when you insulted her intelligence… again."

I glared over at the senior citizen, reminding myself that he was just that. I slowly stood, nodding my head in a goodbye. After shutting the door to the Bucket's, I looked over at the chocolate river, where Miss Candy sat, looking rather…perturbed. Sighing again (something I have been doing a lot since Miss Candy got here), I headed over towards the other Bucket, rather begrudgingly, and sat down next to her.

"You're… kind of…You know…Your really sensitive aren't you?" I managed to get out before being met with very angry looking blue eyes.

"Well, gosh, Mr. Wonka, that makes me feel really better. So glad you came all the way over here for that."

I sat still for another moment, before returning her glare "I am just trying to bring peace back into my factory. And, damn it all, Miss Candy, your not making it any easier for me. I don't know what caused you to be this way, but the past is well put into the past."

I heard the girl sigh. Tensely, I placed a hand on her shoulder, thanking myself that I had remembered to put gloves on "It's hard to accept, but you can't change the past. You can't go back and manipulate things to the way you wanted them to happen. Because life would be meaningless and boring and just not worth living. But you can change the future and that's a beautiful thing about life."

"Wow," She said quietly after a moment "You sound like a bloody hallmark card."

I tilted my head to the side a bit "What's… a hallmark card?"

I was taken back by her loud laughter "You…You seriously need to get out more, Mr. Wonka!"

As she wiped tears from her eyes, I asked her again " What is a hallmark card?

She looked up at me "It's a brand of greeting cards. They always say super cheesy things like 'There are only two times I want to be with you... Now and forever!'"

I laughed lightly with her. She continued "Or.. What was that one Thomas gave…Oh, yea! 'I think I'm falling deeply into like with you!' Had a picture of a submarine undersea or something."

After a moment or two of silence, I heard Miss Candy speak "Listen. Mr. Wonka, don't tell anyone I told you this, but um…I'm not the most…Put together person in the world."

"_Could of fooled me"_ I thought to myself "I don't think anyone is perfectly put together."

I could see her looking at me, almost analyzing me with those blue eyes of hers. Hearing her sigh, I watched her as she leaned back. Blinking, I picked a blade of grass , offering it to her "Try the grass, Miss Candy. It's mint."

Taking it she looked up at me "Another thing about the outside world, Mr. Wonka: People are generally freaked out by other people offering them candy. Especially the parents."

"Why would they be freaked out by that?" I asked her, tilting my head to side. I watched in complete horror (or fascination) as she grinned like a minx at me.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Wonka." She said standing from her previous position "By the way, I loved the grass. I think it would really good in tea. Maybe you sell it and market it towards adults. I know my drama teacher love mint with her tea."

She looked down at me "…Um, thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Wonka. I'm…I'm s-sorry…For being so rude earlier..."

With that being said, she walked back towards the house, seeming a little more chipper. I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased with myself.


End file.
